borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Legit Weapons or Not?
I'm quite wary on whether or not the weapons I've gotten from trades or dupes are legit or not. Nowadays with the rampant influx of constructs, it's hard to tell. So I present to you guys five weapons I'd like for you to determine if they're constructs. I'm most suspicious of the weapons with a sell value of $9,999,999. In case photos are too hard to read, I'll also type up the stats. I've never heard of the "Max" prefix until I came across this Ogre. I can't help but feel it's a construct. It's very powerful; almost *too* powerful. L61, 364 dmg, 91.3 acc, 12.5 RoF, 55 clip, x4 Explosive, +61% recoil reduction, +100% dmg, hidden 2.0x+ zoom I've seen plenty of variations of the Maliwan Crux. I've been told before it's a construct. I have owned a legit Crux with a 4.5x zoom, so I'm not sure. L61, 182x7 dmg, 62.4 acc, 1.9 RoF, 7 clip, x4 Corrosive, 4.5x zoom Much like the previous two weapons, this HellFire feels overpowered. Highest originally owned HellFire dmg I've seen was around 150. L61, 233 dmg, 89.2 acc, 12.5 RoF, 55 clip, x4 Incindiary, 4.3x zoom These last two doesn't fall into the "$9,999,999" category. They just seem too strong. Based on the talk pages, it would seem that all 'Takers are supposed to have an 88.8 acc. As you can see, this one deviates from the norm. L61, 2419 dmg, 97.2 acc, 1.6 RoF, 10 clip, 4.3x zoom, +59% Fire Rate, +90% dmg I've never originally earned a FireHawk this good before. L61, 342 dmg, 92.6 acc, 3.5 RoF, 20 clip, x4 Incindiary, 4.7x zoom Fortunately, I do have "lower powered" original versions of these weapons. Any feedback would be appreciated. -- Serge311 15:09, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, a value of $999999 is not uncommon with high-end items. But since these were given to you and they're all Lvl 61's, I suspect they're all at least constructs. Let's see ... *Ogre is not legit as it is mod'ed with the MAX prefix being manually added to a Pearl Ogre with all the best parts. *Crux is legit but most likely a construct since it has all the best parts. *Hellfire is legit but most likely a construct since it has all the best parts. *Undertaker is legit but most likely a construct since it has all the best parts. *Firehawk is not legit as it is mod'ed with the NASTY prefix being manually added to a Cobalt Firehawk with all the best parts. Just as I ... and you ... suspected. -- MeMadeIt 15:33, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry MeMade it, but the Ogre and Firehawk can spawn with other prefixse. I've gotten nasty as an example. It was also established previously that an ogre CAN spwn with "max" but it's extremely rare. The hellfire is the modded one. In gear calc (as my source) you can have the best material, barrel, mag, and sight and make the requirement 61 but the max damage it can have is 211. IbanezRokr 17:05, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I mod weapons, The hellfire is a construct. It has all the best parts for damage. and to the pervious post (you used barrel 5 in the gear calc. try barrel 4, more damage, less acc.) ah. good call sir. thankyou IbanezRokr 17:51, June 30, 2010 (UTC) @IbanezRokr - have you actually built those weapons in GearCalc? As already pointed out, you were wrong about the Hellfire. Barrels 4 and 5 are interchangeable when it comes to "best" as some prefer a bit more damage while others prefer a bit more accuracy. The MAX OGRE has already been covered in previous threads. Though MAX and NASTY are valid prefixes, they are not valid with those weapon specs due to prefix priorities. -- MeMadeIt 18:06, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I'll have to farm craw a bit then. I don't play online much but i know i've gotten things like Nasty Firehawk and Cruel firehawk...and according to gear calc "nasty, cruel, bad, noble, wicked AND cobalt are all possible prefixes. And for the ogre, "glorious, max, pearl, support, and rowdy" are all possible. IbanezRokr 18:26, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : Obviously, you do not understand "prefix priority". Again, if you would bother to build them in GearCalc as spec'ed above you'll get a big fat "Gear is NOT legit". -- MeMadeIt 20:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : Obviously I don't. I just started dabbling in this whole modding/ construct thing. when i hit auto name, it gives lists of possible prefixes. IbanezRokr 20:20, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Edit^^ why don't you go to the talk pages for both of the guns i told about. IbanezRokr 20:24, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Why don't you build those weapons as you've been asked to do twice now? This is becoming suspicious. You built the Hellfire but not the others? You quote what GearCalc says about the prefixes but don't finish the builds? You take time to search the Talk pages but won't take 2 minutes to build those weapons? Why not? -- MeMadeIt 21:17, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : : I just made a max ogre and guess what GEAR IS NOT LEGIT now get over it im positive u have better things to do.Mr.friend009 21:26, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : Now i made the fire hawk guess what again ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ now get over it again.Mr.friend009 21:32, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : : http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Maliwan_Firehawk so the guns in the table and pictures are wrong? IbanezRokr 21:55, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : : : : gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_RepeaterPistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Maliwan gd_weap_repeater_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_repeater_pistol gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Body.body2 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Grip.grip3_Maliwan gd_weap_repeater_pistol.mag.mag1 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Barrel.barrel0 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight1 None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action1 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc5_Maliwan_Firehawk gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Maliwan_1 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Prefix.Prefix_Quality1_Bad gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Title.TitleM_Maliwan1_Firehawk : : : i rest my case IbanezRokr 21:58, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : : ... You dont get it do you. Sure, the Firehawk and the Ogre CAN spawn with said prefixes your defending, but with the weapons shown in the OPs pictures, the prefixes are wrong due to the parts used to construct the weapon. As soon as you use "material 3" on a weapon, most prefixes are prioritised depending on what manufacturer it is. Maliwan: material 3 = Cobalt, Torgue: material 3 = Steel, Dahl: material 3 = Desert, and so on. You need to learn about Overrides if your going to defend your arguement. ~ One random guy 22:04, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Every weapon you listed with a pic is a max stat level 61 CONSTRUCT. Also, the Max prefix cannot spawn on the Ogre. Sorry.Wrecked111 22:28, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : : alright alright alright jeez. now that someone actually explained it to me without jumping down my throat, that makes a lot more sense. IbanezRokr 23:20, June 30, 2010 (UTC) JEEZ! What part of "they are not valid with those weapon specs" did you not understand?! You tried to build the Hellfire but absolutely refused to build the others and just stuck to your broken record like a stubborn child. If you would have built them as asked, you would not have had to take anyone's word for it, you would have seen it yourself, and GearCalc would have told you - "Cobalt has a higher priority than Nasty"! I wanted you to see it for yourself, I wanted you to make the effort as you did with the Hellfire, and then I would have explained it to you! But NO, you just wanted to fight! -- MeMadeIt 00:41, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :atlas you have to look at but any maliwan with material 3 will have a C before the prefix. we can all thank xander chaos and duncanfogg for their help with this: >> PEARL (3) selected over: Prefix.Prefix_Mag2_Support (1.8), Prefix.Prefix_Scope1_Sighted (1), Prefix.Prefix_Kick1_Glorious (2.5), Prefix.Prefix_Quality0_Light (0.1), Prefix.Prefix_Quality1_Support (1.1), Prefix.Prefix_Quality2_Heavy (1.3), Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Max (1.6) :thank you for arguing here and not in momma's nice (reasonably) clean wiki. _boots outside!_ 01:06, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Dude that Hellfire COULD be legit. I have one with about the same stats that I found in world's largest bullet weapon vendor. :this is true MeMadeIt said it was a _likely_ construct (being level 61). 03:08, July 1, 2010 (UTC) : :I'll admit i'm a bit stubborn at times. i guess that comes when you intern at a law firm. IbanezRokr 03:33, July 1, 2010 (UTC) : parts :@Wrecked111- the max prefix CAN spawn on the ogre but it the Atlas matrial need to be Matrial 1 its the only one that lets max take pirorty. i know this because i have found one off crawmerax IN SOLO PLAY yes i know exactly how that sounds but please bear with me its possable.Mr.friend009 03:52, July 1, 2010 (UTC) now _that_ is useful info. ty. so material trumps quality. s&s doesnt have material prefix so mag trumps. anybody else? come on lets all jump in. 04:05, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I apologize for my ignorance and have started to mess with GearCalc, i've taken some notes and have tried to make a legitamate max ogre and have failed. I have no idea how to make Max supercede over Support or Glorious IbanezRokr 04:23, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :no apologies necessary for ignorance. did you try material 1? :yeah, i tried material 1. there's 120 different combinations of barrels, stocks, magizines, sights, and bodies (permutation). I'm pretty sure of that at least. I could have missed something along the way. but that also means that each weapon has 360 different combinations. IbanezRokr 04:37, July 1, 2010 (UTC) rarity must be at least 11. started with parts_2 and working up. try it. be back soon got a game. GOT IT. it took some tinkering and some math (not my strongest suit) but i got a respectible "max ogre". sorry for the sizeIbanezRokr 04:51, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help, guys. While I've sold the Ogre and Crux, I'm storing the HellFire, Undertaker, and FireHawk until I earn legit high-level versions or acquire them from trustworthy sources. This way, even as a L61 Siren or Soldier, playing with legit gear keeps the game fun for me and my wife. -- Serge311 11:23, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Funny...I found a max bastard the other day on a craw run and I believe the same rules apply here. Seeing as it was a piece of sh** the max quality title must've overridden the material 1 steel title. Correct me if I'm wrong as I haven't studied my override properties. I'm still keeping the gun though because I think its a rare find - 18:26, July 1, 2010 (UTC) check out this screenshot, i think this shows that the hellfie's legit since theres stronger ones in the store's. -ulquiorra 4x. http://i923.photobucket.com/albums/ad72/kewlrohit007/Borderlands2010-11-0703-42-44-18.jpg Whoa, you awoke this thread from the dead.... The original weapon was suspect because it was max level (61 at the time. You're responding to a 9 month old thread, remember) with all max-damage parts, premium stock and material, largest magazine and scope. When you get everything together perfect like that-- and L61-- you automatically suspect it's a too-perfect construct. Your find is a great weapon, but "only" (sarcasm quotes) stock 3 (wasted on a Hellfire) and with a lesser sight, so it doesn't look too perfect. Your find has higher damage that the putative construct because of the game level cap increase, L69 over L61. Daemmerung 16:03, March 31, 2011 (UTC) is anything (other than the item in the vendor) on this page legit? yes! no! who gives half a rat's ass? After looking at this page again and remembering the first time I had read it, I felt a strong urge to go apeshit throwing computer monitors at most of the people on this thread. 18:38, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I don't even give a quarter of a rat's ass. But that Undertaker is legit. If it's a construct, it's a construct by a very poor mechanic. mag4 is much preferable to mag5 on an Undertaker, and stock5 is teh bestest stock on any launcher. Daemmerung 18:42, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :as stated by OP it is acc_recoilless just to not be 88.8 accuracy. ::I missed that detail. Modded with suboptimal parts, I see. Daemmerung 18:50, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, didn't realize that Undertakers had such an accessory restriction. (The difference between "what is theoretically possible" and "what spawns in-game." Key to OMGHAX detection.) Daemmerung 19:01, March 31, 2011 (UTC)